The present invention relates to a trigger assembly for a pneumatic nailer wherein the limit member is movably connected to the frame of the assembly and an end is engaged with one of notches in an end collar which is threadedly connected to the frame. The end collar is positioned by the engagement of the limit member.
A conventional trigger assembly for a pneumatic nailer generally includes a bar that has one end engaged with the trigger and the other end of the bar is connected to a frame. The frame is movably connected to the body of the nailer and an ejection nozzle of the nailer is located beside the frame. When nailing, the user contacts an end of the frame of the nailer to the object to be nailed and then pushes the nailer toward the object so that the frame is moved backward by the reaction force from the object. The movement of the frame moves the bar and the bar activates the trigger to a ready-to-shoot position. When the trigger is pulled, the nail comes out from the ejection nozzle. In other words, the trigger assembly is a safety means which requires the user to push the end member against the object to activate the trigger. However, the lengths of the ejection nozzles of different specification or brands are different so that the length of the trigger assembly has to be correspondingly adjusted. Although the length of some of the conventional trigger assemblies can be adjusted, it requires a tool such as a spanner. If the user does not have the spanner with the correct specification, the trigger assembly cannot be adjusted.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a trigger assembly for a pneumatic nailer and comprises a frame having a threaded end connected to a first end of the frame and a spring is engaged with a second end of the frame. A bar is connected between the first end of the frame and a trigger of the nailer. A limit member is movably connected to the frame and an engaging member is located on a first end of the limit member. An end member is threadedly mounted to the threaded end and a plurality of notches are defined in an end of the end member. The engaging member of the limit member is engaged with on of the notches.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a trigger assembly for a pneumatic nailer wherein the length of the whole trigger assembly can be adjusted according to practical needs.